The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component and a board having the same mounted thereon.
In accordance with the recent trend toward miniaturization of electronic products, a demand for a multilayer ceramic electronic component having a small size and a large capacitance has increased.
Therefore, attempts to thin and stack dielectric layers and internal electrodes have been made by various methods. Recently, as the thicknesses of the dielectric layers have been thinned, multilayer ceramic electronic components in which the number of stacked layers is increased have been manufactured.
As miniaturization of the multilayer ceramic electronic component and thinning of the dielectric layers and the internal electrodes are enabled, the number of stacked layers has been increased in order to implement high capacitance.
As described above, as the miniaturization of the multilayer ceramic electronic component is enabled and the number of stacked layers is increased, the multilayer ceramic electronic component may be manufactured to have an increased thickness as compared with a width thereof, such that high capacitance may be implemented. However, since the dielectric layers have piezoelectric and electrostrictive characteristics, a piezoelectric phenomenon is generated between the internal electrodes when direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) voltage is applied to a multilayer ceramic capacitor, such that vibrations may be generated.
These vibrations may be transferred to a printed circuit board on which the multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted through a solder connected to the multilayer ceramic capacitor, such that the entirety of the printed circuit board becomes a sound radiating surface generating a vibration sound, which is noise.
The vibration sound may correspond to an audio frequency range of 20 Hz to 20000 Hz making persons uncomfortable. The vibration sound making the persons uncomfortable as described above may be referred to as acoustic noise.
Therefore, research into a multilayer ceramic electronic component capable of securing high capacitance and decreasing acoustic noise is needed.